


the killing booth

by hyewon



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Humor, and a bit of gay panic, i mean i hope you find it funny, wonrry are useless and yeojin is extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyewon/pseuds/hyewon
Summary: When Chaewon agreed to help Yeojin with her project of a Halloween booth for the school's annual fair, she never would have expected to soak her crush in water, and then be forced into a double date, that wasn't exactly a date, because of it.orthe halloween wonrry oneshot special





	the killing booth

**Author's Note:**

> i stayed up until almost six am to finish this so i'm not really convinced with some parts, but i haven't put out anything in a while so here we are  
> any form of feedback is appreciated, enjoy!  
> based loosely around this cute pic https://twitter.com/sleepyncreepy/status/1055616505466048513

From the very first moment Yeojin had told her about it, Chaewon knew it was a bad idea. It was ridiculous, and yet, there she was. Locked inside a tiny booth, with a demon mask covering her face, and no food around or her switch to get her through the day. Honestly, Chaewon didn’t even know how Yeojin had managed to get the booth approved by Haseul, considering the student council’s president knew how much of a troublemaker Yeojin was. And that booth’s sole existence was to cause trouble.

Chaewon looked down, where a kneeling Yeojin (covered by a white blanket, with black patches stitched where Yeojin had cut out two holes for her to see) was busy going over their storage — which was another word for the many objects Yeojin had gotten or borrowed to make their (her) pranks. Next to Yeojin, a very bored Heejin (her dirty hockey mask had been put to the side in order to see what she was doing. Heejin had wanted to dress up as Harry Potter, but Yeojin insisted it had to be something scary, so Heejin had gone with with typical Jason mask) fulfilled her task of doodling the “death certificates”, following the instructions Yeojin had so dutifully written for her on a napkin from the cafeteria.

The tiny blonde didn’t even know why she was needed in the booth, she wasn’t doing anything, and no one was approaching them either. She could be having fun in the fair with Hyejoo and Hyunjin, challenging them to different games and making fun of other people’s costumes (that would be mainly Hyunjin and her, Hyejoo was way too nice and apologetic to acknowledge someone’s costume was ugly). But no, she was  _stuck_ in that stupid booth, with a sweaty face because of the mask, and bored out of her mind.

“Remind me why I have to be here, Yeojin,” Chaewon sighed at the sophomore, who looked up from the various toys and items on the floor behind the counter.

“Because you’re doing me a favor. Also, I can’t run the booth alone, all the school would hate me.”

“Oh, so it’s better to have half of the school hate you, and the other half hate me? Besides, Heejin is here.”

Heejin immediately looked up. She did it so fast, that Chaewon wouldn’t be surprised if she got whiplash.

“Nuh uh, you’re not dragging me into this argument. I only prank on April’s fools, you know that,” Heejin said, shaking her head and crossing her arms.

“Unless your name is Kim Hyunjin,” Yeojin snickered, earning a glare from the older girl.

“Whatever. I’m only here for because I need to practice drawing something else than animals.”

“Or Hyunjin’s side profile,” Chaewon whispered, amused at her friend’s temper. Heejin blushed a deep shade of red, all the way from her neck to her ears. Hyunjin was, after all, Chaewon’s best friend, and the knowledge of Heejin’s not so tiny on crush on her could backlash in many ways. Chaewon smiled sympathetically, “Don’t worry, I won’t tell her how disgustingly in love you are with her. I will, though, tell you to hurry the fuck up and ask her out. I don’t know how much more of  _Heejin_ _this_ and  _Heejin_ _that_ I can take.”

Heejin’s red face turned even redder, if that was possible, and ducked her head, resuming her drawing.

(Chaewon pretended she didn’t see the small smile on her face.)

The blonde turned back to Yeojin, the cause of every problem in her life at the moment. “Anyway, why do you want me here?”

Chaewon swore she could see Yeojin rolling her eyes from behind the patches, “I already told you, you’re doing me a favor. And don’t even try to act like half the school hating you would be such a big deal for you.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means half of the school hates you already,” a voice in front of them said.

Looking back towards the newcomer, Chaewon couldn’t help the scowl from forming in her face. Not that Ha Sooyoung would be able to see it, with her wearing a mask and all, but the smirk she was carrying was enough of a hint that she knew what Chaewon’s reaction to seeing her face had been.

“Sooyoung,” she greets curtly, “I see you didn’t bring your clown costume. Where’s your Halloween spirit? Oh wait, I forgot you’re a clown all year round,” Chaewon said, smiling smugly when she heard Yeojin’s boisterous laugh and Heejin’s low chuckles.

Chaewon and Sooyoung didn't dislike each other, not exactly. It was just that, ever since Sooyoung had started dating Chaewon’s cousin, the senior had taken a liking to annoy her, and, in retaliation, Chaewon would pull a few jokes and pranks on her every once in a while, humiliating Sooyoung publicly. The older girl was quick to have her revenge, starting a never-ending cycle of trouble and annoyance. Their little war was well known among the school by now, so people usually focused on their antics and the ridiculous rumors one would start about the other, instead of realizing they actually got along really well, with their similar sense of humor and hard tolerance for jokes.

(That still didn’t prevent Jiwoo, Chaewon’s cousin, from getting a headache every time shots were fired.)

Sooyoung squinted her eyes, smirk quickly being replaced by a scowl of her own. Before she could reply, however, Jiwoo popped up from behind her, grinning brightly at Chaewon with her spiderman suit, and cutting her girlfriend off.

“Chaewonnie, hi! We came by to see how you were doing!”

“Yeah, and to laugh at your lame booth, too.”

The two juniors and Yeojin glared at her (the booth was  _not_ lame, it was just boring and ridiculous), and Jiwoo smacked her arm.

“Don’t be mean, Sooyoungie. They are working hard.”

“Yeah, I’m sure they are,” Sooyoung scoffed, but as soon as Jiwoo got on her tiptoes and pecked her on the lips, all traces of a bad mood disappeared from her face, an adoring smile and discreet blush now taking its place.

Gross.

“What do you do here, anyway? Do you scare people?” Jiwoo asked, attention back on Chaewon, as she curiously inspected the sign above their heads that read  _WE’LL KILL YOU_ in bright, sparkly red marker.

Chaewon opened her mouth to reply, but Yeojin quickly cut her off, “We’ll kill you. Pay to find out how,” the short girl pointed at the sign at the very end of the booth’s counter, which had varying prices in the same red marker as the other sign.

Jiwoo and Sooyoung exchanged a look.

“This smells like scam,” Sooyoung said waving her hand in the air, as if something around her stank. Yeojin seemed unaffected and indifferent.

“You want to know what we do in the killing booth? I say: pay to find out.”

Sooyoung raised her eyebrows, exchanging yet another look with Jiwoo. The younger girl pouted, eliciting a sigh from her girlfriend. Soon enough, the senior was pulling out her wallet, taking out two 1,000 won bills, and handing them to Yeojin, paying the lowest of prices.

Yeojin smiled brightly, grabbing one of the sleep masks they had in a box, and handed it to Sooyoung, who frowned at the object.

“All deaths require you to be unable to see. For major effect,” Yeojin explained briefly.

Sooyoung narrowed her eyes skeptically, but put still on the mask with slight difficulty (since, apparently, she didn’t think of taking off the tragic excuse for a costume her devil horns headband was). Pulling out her phone from her pocket to record the whole thing, Chaewon watched as Yeojin pulled a shock gum out of a small box, and instructed Sooyoung to lift her arm, take the end of the gum (without knowing what it was), and pull. Sooyoung squealed, immediately letting go of the gum as a shock run up her arm, and dragged the mask up her face to glare at the younger, laughing girls (and snickering girlfriend).

“Possessed by a demon, you introduce a fork into your plugged in, turned on toaster, and die electrocuted. Here is your death certificate,” Heejin says through tears of laughter, repeating the script Yeojin had made her memorize and handing Sooyoung one of the certificates. On it, a big  _Congratulations, you have died!_ occupied most of the paper in bold, red letters, and right below it, in smaller, black letters, was Sooyoung’s name. Around them were little doodles of blue lightning, a fork, and even a little Chaewon with her demon mask, and a speech bubble depicting an evil laugh.

Blushing in embarrassment, Sooyoung watched as Jiwoo excitedly took the certificate from Heejin before she could even blink. The smaller girl looked down at the paper fondly, and then back at Sooyoung, shrugging innocently and muttering a cheery ‘ _it’s for the memories,_ _Soosoo_ _’_. The oldest of the group rolled her eyes, now annoyed that she had been so easily played with something as dumb and childish as a  _shock gum._

_“_ I can’t even begin to explain how pathetic that was. That’s the best death you could come up with?”

Chaewon tapped the price board with her index finger, “For a better death experience, you have to pay more.”

The blonde high fived Yeojin behind the counter, making sure they were hidden from Sooyoung’s sight.

(Maybe the booth wasn’t such a bad idea after all.)

Not actually expecting the senior to take the bait, Chaewon raised her eyebrows and leaned back as Sooyoung took her wallet once again, this time giving Yeojin a 10,000 won bill. With one last glare and pursed lips, Sooyoung pulled the mask down to cover her eyes, waiting for their move.

“You’re on. Hit me with your best shot.”

Chaewon smirked, stopping Yeojin from ducking down again. She would take care of this one.

Taking her mask off, the blonde kneeled down. She took the can of red paint Yeojin had bought and opened it, dipping some of the nerf ammo she had borrowed from her little cousins in it. Loading the now dripping plastic cylinders into the gun, she stood up, and aimed at Sooyoung’s head, who was impatiently tapping her foot.

Jiwoo’s eyes flew wide at the sight of her little brothers’ nerf gun, but she had no time to warn Sooyoung, because in the time it took her to realize what Chaewon was about to do, the girl had already fired two times, hitting Sooyoung in the forehead with precision. The older girl stumbles a few steps backwards from the shock of the impact, taking the mask off, effectively dragging all the paint from her forehead to her hair, and staining the mask.

“You get sniped by your girlfriend’s extremely cool cousin. Here’s your death certificate!” Chaewon says in a fake cheery voice, taking the paper Heejin was handing her and giving to Jiwoo. Her cousin took it hesitantly, while throwing worried glances at Sooyoung, who was too stunned processing the fact that, not only she had been hit hard in the forehead with  _plastic tubes_ , but also something was dripping down her face from the same spot she had been hit on.

Sooyoung lifted her hand to her face, touching the red paint with her fingers to inspect it. Widening her eyes at the thick liquid, she glared at the blonde, now furious with the turn of events.

“What the fuck, Chaewon?”

“Hey, you paid for a better death experience. We just want to satisfy our customers,” Chaewon smiled a sickeningly sweet smile, watching as Sooyoung’s face grew red with anger. She was sure she was about to get the hell yelled out of her, when Yeojin lifted up the can of paint, and showed it to Sooyoung.

“If I were you I would get that washed as soon as possible. This is oil-based house paint, really hard to remove.”

Eyes widening like plates, Sooyoung wasted no time in sprinting out their view, probably looking for the first bathroom she could find. Jiwoo, struggling to keep up with what was happening, reacted five seconds later, trailing after Sooyoung at a much slower speed and a distressed  _Baby, wait!_ as Chaewon and Yeojin doubled over in laughter.

This time, Heejin didn’t join in, “That was going a little bit too far, don’t you think?”

Chaewon pretended to wipe the unexistent tears from the corners of her eyes with her index fingers (a trait she had picked up from Sooyoung), and shrugged Heejin’s comment off. “She asked for it. Besides, I wouldn’t worry too much while the paint is fresh,” with that said, she turned to Yeojin, “Did you get it?”

Yeojin waved Chaewon’s phone with the hand picking out of the blanket. The triumphant smile on her face, even though covered by the white fabric, was quite evident, and Chaewon couldn’t help but mirror it. “Yep.”

“Excellent.”

O-O

After Sooyoung’s little stunts get uploaded to every social media avalailable, their booth gained a little bit more of popularity. People were lining up to see what Chaewon and Yeojin had in storage, how far they would go, how bad they would get pranked. If she was being honest, Chaewon thought every person paying them was stupid (because who the fuck gives their money away to get pranked?), but she wasn’t complaining, as she got to have the most fun she had had in a while.

(She didn’t do it for the money, unlike Yeojin.

“I’m getting payed to do  _pranks_ , Chae. This is the happiest day of my life.”

Chaewon and Heejin didn’t have the heart to tell her most of the funds raised in the fair would go to the student council and different extracurricular clubs’ budgets.)

Most faces were unfamiliar or just acquaintances, but every once in a while, a few of their friends payed them a visit, and sometimes even payed for the trick. Like Hyejoo and Hyunjin, with their Marceline and zombie costumes, who had passed by to say hi to Chaewon (and tease her and congratulate her for getting Sooyoung good, in Hyunjin’s case), and help their friends out with the business.

(Hyunjin had payed 15,000 won. Chaewon and Yeojin practically had to drag a mortified Heejin out of the booth so she could hit Hyunjin with the plastic toy hammer Yeojin had anything but thrown into her chest.

“T-the ghost haunting the z-zoo sets the elefants free while you were watching the giraffes. On their way to freedom they run you over. Here’s your death certificate,” Heejin had said, Jason mask now covering her face to hide her flustered state. She failed miserably at it, considering her flushed ears were in plain sight for Hyunjin to marvel at.

Chaewon’s friend had only laughed, saying maybe Heejin would go out to the zoo with her someday.

While Heejin almost had a seizure when Hyunjin and Hyejoo left, Chaewon and Yeojin cheered and patted her on the back.)

Then there were Haseul and Viian, who just wanted to check up on them and the booth, see how they were handling the money and the people. Haseul got curious, deciding she wanted to try what she had approved first hand.

(She payed 2,000 won. After the sleep mask was covering Haseul’s eyes, Yeojin put her headphones on her, and increasing the volume of her phone to its maximum capacity, she pressed play. Haseul immediately took them off with a yelp.

“The stereo at your house starts mysteriously playing TT by Twice out of the blue, at a volume higher than humans can endure, and your brain explodes, making blood come out of your ears. You’ve been TT-fied, here’s your death certificate.”)

When it seemed the hype for the booth had died down, as well as the fair’s, Chaewon stretched her limbs, tired of being standing around all day and putting up with angry people after they didn’t like the prank they got, and had rightfully payed for. Heejin had long since abandoned the certificates, now focused more on finishing her sudoku book, and Yeojin was suspiciously glued to her phone, an exasperated look on her eyes Chaewon had seen quite a few times before, mainly directed at Haseul or Hyunjin.

“Hey, Yeojin, I think it’s time to close the booth. The fair seems to be dying down too, any-”

“No, Yerim said she would come by and have a try.”

Chaewon froze.

Choi Yerim was the school’s most popular junior, known for being the embodiment of positivity, energy, and cheerfulness, which made her the perfect cheerleader. She was basically sunshine in human form, a vitamin, someone everyone liked and admired and could always count on, and yet, her close friends were few. Besides Yeojin, her best friends consisted of Kim Jungeun, senior captain of the female soccer team, who always looked like she was about to punch anyone who didn’t move out of her way (Chaewon had heard from Hyunjin, goalie of the team, that that was all it was, a look, and the girl was actually extremely soft), and Jungeun’s girlfriend, senior Jung Jinsol, the school’s mascot and Chaewon’s and Yeojin’s antecessor in what being a class clown referred to.

Choi Yerim was also Chaewon’s long time crush, which wasn’t important, considering they barely could consider each other friends. They shared one or two classes together, and they had exchanged words when the situation demanded it, but they didn’t exactly hang out. Sure, Yerim laughed at her jokes, sarcasm and witty comebacks from time to time, and Chaewon thought she was one of the kindest and prettiest girls in school, but that didn’t mean Yerim was into her, and Chaewon wasn’t confident enough in her relationship with the other girl to just ask her out. 

Yeojin threw her a look, knowing exactly what was going through the older girl’s head, and rolled her eyes.

“Oh, grow a pair. If you weren’t so busy going after Sooyoung or trying to not fail your classes you’d realize she likes you too.”

The blonde stood up straighter, feeling her face flush after being called out. However, Chaewon’s pride got the best of her more often than not, so, she played dumb, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Seriously, Chae, for someone who’s always teasing Hyunjin for not doing anything about  _blank_ sitting over here, you are quite the oblivious chicken yourself.”

As Chaewon threw Yeojin her most rage-induced glare, which to the younger girl responded by sticking out her tongue, Heejin perks up. “You know I can hear you, right?”

“Please, don’t act like you don’t feel like puking rainbows and flowers and all those lovey-dovey things.”

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d say you’re jealous,” Chaewon snapped back at Yeojin.

“Jealous of who?”

The sound of the familiar, melodious voice almost had Chaewon falling down on her ass from the surprise, but, somehow, she managed to only jump slightly and gasp in fright (which was a triumph, really), as she turned around. 

And there she was. Choi Yerim, in all her magnificent glory, with her cute vampire costume: fake fangs with little red tips, a black cape that went down all the way to the floor, two bite marks done by make up at the side of her neck (Chaewon immediately looked away after spotting them), and an adorable headband with bat wings.

She looked beautiful, and pretty, and cute, and beautiful, and—  _and come on,_ _Chaewon_ _, more adjectives exist._

_“_ Are you hiding things from me, Yeojinnie? Your best friend? I’m hurt,” Yerim pouted throwing Chaewon a quick wink, and the combination of the two were more than enough to send her brain into overdrive.

“Nah, Chaewon here is just delusional, and likes to project her problems onto me,” Chaewon stomped on her foot as hard as she could, ignoring the way the sophomore whined, and gave Yerim the best smile she could muster with her presence inhibiting all rational thinking and normal functions of her body.

“Yeojin is just being annoying, Yerim, don’t worry about it.”

“As usual,” the other girl giggled, and Chaewon could melt just because of that sound. Giggles turning into a soft smile, Yerim approached Chaewon’s side of the counter, making the air around Chaewon significantly harder to breathe inhale, and then exhale, “Hi, Chae.”

“Hey, Yerim.”

“Hello, Jinsol!”

Jinsol came from somewhere at Yerim’s left, pulling a reluctant Jungeun by the hand, and finally settling to the brunette’s right. As they exchanged greetings with the newly arrived girls, Chaewon wasn’t surprised in the slightest by the choice of costume made by Jinsol, seeing the Dory hat nonchalantly perked upon her head. She felt sympathy for Jungeun sometimes, for having to put up with things such as this (things that, when it came to Jinsol, were adorable and funny, but in others would look completely embarrassing), because while Chaewon would probably never want to leave her house again, or would put her girlfriend in house arrest until she just  _stopped_ , Jungeun still very proudly held onto Jinsol’s hand and went out with her in public while she was... being  _Jinsol_ , even if half the time she looked like she wanted to be anywhere else but there.

Looking at Jungeun’s costume, however, was a completely different story.

“And what are you supposed to be?” Heejin voiced her thoughts.

Jungeun was wearing a plain pink polo shirt, with white pants, a pair of white converses, and a black cap. Besides the polo shirt, she was dressed like... well, Jungeun.

“A rich, white man, on a sunny Sunday playing golf,” Jungeun said in a monotone voice. Jinsol gave her a side hug, grinning widely and pressing their cheeks together, as Jungeun complained under her breath, but the blush crawling up her neck and her lack of effort to push Jinsol away indicated she was very much okay with the contact.

“Jungeun has no imagination when it comes to costumes. I wanted to get couple costumes but her stubborn ass refused, so I had to match her uncreativeness. Hence just the hat,” she said, pointing at the cartoon of the blue fish. Keeping her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder, Jinsol finally stood up straight, glancing around the booth like Jiwoo had done earlier in the day. “What’s this? Like a Halloween kissing booth?”

“Uh,” Chaewon briefly glanced at Yerim, the brunette staring at her expectantly, waiting for her answer. “Not exactly, it’s more like a trick or treat booth, except there’s no treat.”

“ _Ooooooooh_ _,_ so you just prank and make fun of people,” Jinsol whistled, “That’s clever, wish I would’ve come up with it.”

Yeojin perked up, puffing out her chest in pride. “See, Chae? And you thought it was dumb. I’m glad someone here recognizes my intellect,” she held up her fist for Jinsol to bump, which she did gleefully.

“Jinsol recognizing your intellect isn’t much, to be honest,” Yerim said, giggling when Jinsol shoved her shoulder and whined with a little  _hey!_  and a pout. Chaewon didn’t know how much more time she could spend around the girl without letting out a squeal, so she decided it was better to cut their chat short.

“We were just about to close it up, you girls arrived just in time. I assume you’re here to get your fair share of tricks?”

Jinsol’s grin turned mischievous, “You’d be right Chae. I saw that little scene you pulled with Sooyoung, and I gotta say, I’m a little curious about what you have in your repertoire.”

“Actually, babe, we came here because Yerim wanted to say hi to Yeojin, and we decided to tag along before getting dinner, or you forgot?” Jungeun said, an edge to her voice that told Chaewon she didn’t like one bit where Jinsol was going.

“No, no, I remember, but one more fair activity won’t hurt. And it’s one that encompasses the very essence of having fun on Halloween!”

“I thought the essence of having fun on Halloween was eating candy,” Yerim said.

“Halloween is a capitalist move to make people waste more money in things they don’t need for the sake of spooks and festivities,” Jungeun replied.

Well, someone was grumpy.

“Don’t be a party pooper, Jungeun. We’ll get food after this,” Jinsol said, patting Jungeun’s butt and taking some bills from her pocket. “Is this enough for the three of us?” she asked, handing Chaewon 30,000 won.

Now, Chaewon didn’t know what was more scandalous: the fact that Jinsol carried her money lose in her pocket, or that she was willing to pay that much to be the victim of Chaewon’s and Yeojin’s shenanigans.

And then it dawned on Chaewon. For the  _three_  of them. Chaewon had to pull a prank on her  _crush,_ and her two best friends.

“Yes, it is,” Yeojin’s voice snapped her out of trance, whipping her head quickly to look between the sophomore —who had already taken the money—, Yerim, and the two blondes. It was like everything was suddenly moving in slow motion, Yeojin handing them the sleeping masks, Jinsol taking both of the girls’ hands with a giddy smile, Jungeun fidgeting anxiously, Yerim bouncing on her feet, Yeojin putting the big water gun in her hands —  _Yeojin_ _putting the big water gun in her hands._

It was one of those ridiculously large water guns, the ones that could throw multiple thick streams of water at the same time. Chaewon was frozen in her place, staring at the enormous toy, without being able to remember how Yeojin had gotten it. Perhaps she bought, or perhaps one of the annoying boys in her classes had lent it to her. In any case, Chaewon had to use it, and probably ruin any chance she had with Yerim, as minimal as it may be.

Chaewon suddenly didn’t want do this.

“Yeojin, can you-”

“No.”

“But-”

“If I had to hit Hyunjin with a toy hammer and tell her she got stomped by a fucking elephant, then you  _are_  doing this, Chae,” Heejin interrupted, smirking.

“What she said,” Yeojin followed with an evil grin of her own.

There was no way out of it, Chaewon realized, and the sooner she got it done, the better. Maybe Yerim would be able to see past this experience in the future, she would forgive Chaewon with teary eyes and sweet words and they would have their first date right after it, and after four or five years of dating, Chaewon would propose—

“What’s taking so long?” Jungeun demanded, her nerves and impatience getting the best of her.

Unfortunately, the other blonde’s voice was like a bucket of cold water for Chaewon, who, without meaning to, pulled the trigger of the water gun. The streams hit Jinsol straight in the neck and chest, eliciting a gasp from her and making her take a few steps back, letting go of the other two girl’s hands. Remembering Jinsol had payed for three, Chaewon then aimed at Jungeun, the soccer team’s captain being much more dramatic than Jinsol, and just straight up screaming. 

“What’s going—?” Yerim started taking her mask off to see what had set off her friends, but was immediately cut off when, without meaning to, Chaewon aimed the water gun right at her face.

_Shit_. Yerim would never forgive her now.

With shaky hands, Chaewon put the gun down numbly, Heejin’s voice sounding like background noise to her ringing ears.

“You fall asleep while taking a bath and drown. Here are your death certificates,” Heejin left the three doodled pieces of the paper on the counter for the girls to take, after recovering from their shock, that is. The papers had little overfilled bath tubs on it, some sad faces with big Xs as eyes, and some water drops here and there, as well as their respective names.

Chaewon expected infuriated yells, insults thrown at her face, hell, even a slap from Jungeun wouldn’t surprise her. What she never could have imagined, though, was Jinsol to crack up laughing.

The tall girl was practically wheezing, pointing at Yerim while holding her stomach. Yerim’s face was a mess, make up running and disheveled wet baby bangs sticking up on every direction, or on her skin. Her wide eyes were looking incredulously at Jinsol, until, very slowly, she started cackling. Then her cackles turned into giggles, until she was laughing just as hard as Jinsol.

Yeojin and Heejin were quick to laugh, too. Chaewon and Jungeun were a whole different story, though.

“What the fuck is so funny?” Jungeun asked, and Chaewon imagined smoke coming out of her ears. “We just got  _soaked_  out of the fucking blue, and you idiots are  _laughing.”_

As Jinsol started to calm down, she approached her girlfriend, grabbing her arm lightly, “Ah, that was good, I needed a nice laugh. Relax, Jungie, we have spare clothes in the locker rooms, and we’re getting dinner after we get changed.”

“You bet your ass we are, and  _you,”_ she turned to glare at Chaewon, accusing finger firmly pointing in her direction. The junior could only shrug, trying to make herself smaller in an attempt to suddenly stop existing. “Are paying for our food.”

Chaewon was speechless. Wide-eyed and terrified, the only thing that pathetically came out of her mouth was, “I am?”

“Yes, you are. It’s been a long,  _long_  day for me, and I’ve had had it. You are coming with us and paying for whatever we order.”

“I—”

“Actually, that’s a really good idea!” Yerim came in, “I mean, you don’t have to pay for  _my_ order, but it’d be nice to not third wheel for once.”

The brunette offers her a bright smile, seemingly not bothered by her runny make up and dripping face. It makes Chaewon’s heart double its size, and pound hard against her chest.

“Ok,” she said, without really thinking much.

Yerim’s smile got even wider and brighter, and  _holy shit,_ Chaewon did that. She had made Yerim smile just by saying yes to going out for dinner with them, which, it was just occuring to her, could be considered as a double date? Jungeun and Jinsol were dating so dinner in pairs could possibly mean it was a double date, Chaewon knew for a fact they did it with Jiwoo and Sooyoung from time to time. It wasn’t exactly what she had envisioned for her first date with Yerim, but she would take what she could get.

And now she was getting ahead of herself, already assuming it was a double date, when in reality Chaewon was just going to essentially waste most of her allowance on food because a stupid sophomore had gotten get her involved in her pranking booth, and because she managed to make a really hungry athlete mad. Great.

At least, most importantly, Yerim didn’t look mad at her, not in the slightest bit. She relished in the fact that Yerim was giving her more of an invitation than a demand, like Jungeun had done. Of course, maybe Yerim was faking it, and was planning how to get back at her later, but for the sake of her fragile heart, Chaewon decided to ignore the most over-thinking part of her brain.

“You guys wanna come?” Jinsol asked to Yeojin and Heejin, because apparenty she was the only who hadn’t forgot about manners, and that the other two girls were still standing there.

Heejin opened her mouth to reply, but whatever she had wanted to said died in her throat, since Yeojin clamped her mouth shut by covering it with her hand.

“Thanks for the offer, but Heejin and I have to stay and close the booth. You four have fun, though,” Yeojin throws Chaewon a piercing glare, one in a fashion that says  _this is your chance, don’t fuck it up._

Chaewon wandered how she even got in this situation in the first place. 

_“_ It’s settled then!” Jinsol clasped her hands together, “Chae, would you mind getting out of there so we can go get changed? The weather’s not exactly warm and we’re our asses are freezing up a bit.”

O-O

After the three girls got changed (Chaewon almost fell when she saw a freshly showered Yerim, bare faced and with an over-sized purple sweater that looked precious on her), Chaewon led them to a nearby McDonald’s, since she couldn’t afford much else. Besides, she figured the faster she got food into Jungeun’s stomach, the better.

And she wasn’t wrong. Apparently, Chaewon discovered, food was a big catalyst when it came down to some of Jungeun’s moods. The abundance of it could make the girl extremely happy and cheerful, while in its absence and hunger, Jungeun got progressively more and more angry, which explained why she had snapped earlier in the evening.

(“I’m sorry for calling you guys idiots, and for treating you badly back at the booth, Chae, it was wrong of me to talk to you like that, even if you lowkey deserved it.”

Chaewon had laughed, accepted the apology, and then apologized herself.)

They spent a nice night, exchanging funny, ridiculous, endearing, sweet stories all through out to dinner. Jinsol and Jungeun told Chaewon how they started dating: clumsy freshman Jinsol tried for the soccer team, only to get a ball kicked right at her face by Jungeun, earning her a trip to the nurse’s office and a bit of a loopy head. There, in the midst of all of Jungeun’s apologies and cries, Jinsol, in her pain-induced confused state, had admitted she thought Jungeun was the prettiest girl she had ever seen, and the rest was history.

Then Yerim told her about that time she had found her younger sibling covered with ink, since they had been playing with her collection of glitter pens and broke one, getting it all over the carpet floor and themselves. Instead of scolding them, Yerim had started crying over the loss of her favorite glitter pen, which had spiraled into her siblings crying as well, and when their parents got home, they found a weeping fest like they had never seen.

(“It’s a bit lame, I know,” she had said, rosy cheeks getting even more pink. “I mean, who cries over broken glitter pens?”

Chaewon could only smile at her. “It’s not lame. I think it’s cute.”)

In return, Chaewon told them all the best pranks she had pulled on Sooyoung, and that one time she had managed to get into Mr. Lee’s office while he was asleep, and tied his shoe-laces together. It had been an old school trick, probably a little bit overused, but it had worked like a charm. And to this day, Chaewon still hadn’t been caught for that one.

They laughed, and they ate, and eventually, it was time to go. It was then, with sadness, that Chaewon realized she really liked hanging out with these girls, and she probably would never do it again. They weren’t friends, but they were more than mere acquaintances now. Or, at least, that’s Chaewon felt.

“I should probably head home,” Chaewon said, when her nuggets were done. “It’s getting late.”

“Yeah, we should probably go, too. Sol gets grumpy in the morning if she doesn’t get enough sleep. You want us to drop you off somewhere?” Jungeun offered.

“No thanks, that’s fine, I live a few blocks away so I can walk.”

“I’ll go with you, if you don’t mind,” Yerim said. 

Chaewon felt herself freeze for the second time that day. Here she was, Yerim, her crush, offering to walk her home. What was she going to do? Say no?

“As long as you don’t have to go out of your way, I don’t mind.”

They left the fast food place and said their goodbyes, each pair walking in opposite directions. A tense silence fell over Chaewon and Yerim, but it wasn’t exactly awkward. Something was bothering the taller girl, Chaewon could tell, if the way her eyes never left the ground and her fidgeting hands were anything to go by. Chaewon wanted to know what was going through her mind, and yet, she thought it wasn’t her place to ask, considering they had just had a real friend hang out on that very same day, and Chaewon didn’t want to pry or intrude. If Yerim wanted to tell her though, she wasn’t going to be opposed.

Yerim remained silent, while Chaewon’s house grew closer. With every step they took, hope for a conversation was slowly dying down, and once they reached Chaewon’s driveway, the blonde felt solemn, not wanting to leave Yerim’s side just yet.

“Well, this is me,” she said, pointing at her house with her thumb. Drawing in a deep breath, imagining it was all the courage she didn’t have filling her chest, Chaewon decided it was, perhaps, finally time to grow a pair, in Yeojin’s words. If she wanted to keep seeing Yerim, then that was up to Chaewon to get, and all the other girl had to do was say yes “I had fun today, maybe we could do it some other time?”

Yerim smiled sweetly at her. It wasn’t one of her broad sunshine smiles, but rather a more discreet one, that felt even more genuine the former. Her brown eyes, squinted into half crescent moons, looked like they were glowing, but that could be because of the reflection of the streetlights. In any case, Chaewon loved the glint in Yerim’s eyes.

“I would love that.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other, up until Chaewon remembered a very crucial thing.

“Can I have your number? I know I could just ask Yeojin for it, but I think it’s better to ask you myself.”

“Yeah. Yes, sure. Absolutely,” Yerim said, perhaps a bit more enthusiastically than Chaewon had expected, but the sight was welcome all together.

Once numbers were exchanged, Chaewon was ready to voice her goodbye. Well, as ready as she’ll ever be. Yet Yerim didn’t seem to share the same sentiment.

“Can I confess something to you?”

Chaewon felt her heart jump all the way to her throat. “Uh, yeah, of course.”

Yerim scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. “It’s a bit embarrassing, really. I’ve been thinking about it all afternoon, and I really want to tell you, but I don’t want you to think badly of me.”

Hearing those words, Chaewon immediately softened. As if he could ever think badly of Yerim.

“I’m sure it’s fine, Yerim. You can tell me.”

The brunette sent her a quick shy glance, before looking down at her feet once again, a faint blush covering the tips of her ears. “I think I’m the reason why you ended up working in that booth today.”

Pause.

_What?_

_“_ What?”

“It wasn’t my intention, I swear!” the girl started to rant, “It’s just— Ugh, I asked Yeojin if she could help me get a date with you, and she started making all this plan with the booth and the pranks, and honestly, I never thought she’d actually get to go over it. But then the booth got approved and you said yes to working with her, and she spent  _two weeks_ nagging me about what I could say to you or do today, and then Jungeun took care of it by basically dragging you out to eat with us, but I don’t really want to count this as a date ‘cause you probably don’t, and Jungeun and Jinsol were, and what I think I’m trying to say is: I really like you and I’d like to go out on a date with you.” Yerim stopped ranting, her previously gesticulating hands finally settling at her sided with clenched fists. Worried eyes stared at Chaewon expectantly, waiting patiently for her to say something as Yerim bit down on her lower lip. “Just the two of us this time. If you want.”

Chaewon was at a loss of words. Never, in a million years, would she have imagined the reason why she had been working an entire afternoon on a  _trick booth_ was because a pretty girl wanted to go out with her. A pretty girl whom she  _liked,_ at that. 

In contrast to the other two times she had frozen in Yerim’s presence that day, Chaewon felt her body move before her mind could catch up to it. It was too soon, maybe, but she was relying purely on instinct, and her feelings.

Getting closer to Yerim, Chaewon got on her tiptoes, and pressed the softest of kisses against the girl’s lips. It was barely a prolonged peck, with little pressure applied, but it was enough for Chaewon’s own lips to taste like Yerim’s cherry chapstick.

She pulled back slightly, her cheeks growing warmer and redder by the minute, and looked at Yerim. Wide-eyed Yerim, who was blushing even more than Chaewon was, and seemed to be stuck in a trance.

“I’d like to go on a date with you very much, Choi Yerim. Even if I did spend six hours in that dumb booth because of-”

Yerim cut Chaewon off, grabbing her softly by the sides of her jaw and pulling her for another kiss, this one being more intense than the previous one, yet gentle all the same. The blonde reciprocated immediately, circling Yerim’s waist with her arms, and falling into her embrace and warmth.

“Sorry about that,” Yerim whispered against her lips once they pulled away once again, but still remained in each other’s arms. She left another chaste kiss on her lips before continuing, “You give killer kisses, you know that? My brain went  _poof_  with just a peck.”

Chaewon laughed, wholeheartedly and light. It’s a laugh that made Yerim’s own smile grow even bigger, pleased at the sound coming from the girl she liked and adored. “How fitting, considering I’ve been killing people all day.”

“You don’t say. I’m your best victim, though, right?”

“Oh, definitely,” Chaewon smiled, looking up at Yerim, “And the most beautiful, too. By far.”

**Author's Note:**

> for further writing nagging and shit posts you can find me on twitter by @crystalloona


End file.
